


First kiss

by Weldlys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, First Kiss, Lamia, M/M, lamiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weldlys/pseuds/Weldlys
Summary: Edge and Papyrus, two small lamias, are dating. But they never kissed. Hopefully, this will change tonight.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on lagt drawing [here](https://lagt.tumblr.com/post/161857691502/i-have-the-idea-while-listening-this-soundtrack-by).  
> Lamias are creature half human and half snake. In the case of Papyrus and Edge, half human and half skeleton. I've made they small because I based use [lagt](https://lagt.tumblr.com/) version of them. In this OS I see them as "pet" and that why they have owners. (There are a lot of this on Tumblr and I wanted to try ^^)
> 
> SheenaKazia beta read me. Thank you for your help !

Everything was dark. The night had fallen hours ago. Everyone should be sleeping. However, two small lamias were still awake. Their little beds were empty, as they were playing puzzle games on bedroom’s floor.

Edge and Papyrus did not sleep much. They stayed awake until their body could not take it anymore. Sometimes, it could take a few days without really affecting their natural energy.

“I win !” Papyrus said loudly. But it still did not wake up their owners sleeping near them. Red and Sans were snoring in their beds, not at all disturbed by the light on. They were used to their lamia staying up late.

Edge looked carefully at the board game. Really? He lost? But that was impossible ! He raised his head to look at Papyrus. He was about to contest the result, but then he noticed the joy on his boyfriend’s face. Well… He lost to please him. He did it on purpose to make Papyrus happy. That was the only and true explanation.

“I’m choosing what we are doing next !”

Yes, that was the deal. If Edge had won, he would have decided to make traps for their owners. That way, they would have learned that they should not be lazy and sleep all night.

Papyrus took a few seconds to think. Edge was certain that they were going to do more puzzle.

“Let’s sit on the window !” Papyrus proposed instead.

Edge was surprised by his choice. The window ? Why? He knew that their owners liked to watch the starry sky but he did not know that Papyrus liked it too. He was not really interested. But Papyrus had won. He could not oppose it.

“As you wish,” He said.

Papyrus smiled, probably thinking that Edge was happy with his choice. Knowing him, if Edge had shown that he did not really care, he would have changed his mind. This lamia was way too nice for his own good, Edge thought.

They were small, but they still managed to crawl up to the window. They sat on the edge of the window, their tails dangling. Edge watched Papyrus closely, worried that he might fall. When he was certain that they were both safe, he focused on the landscape.

Outside, it was really peaceful. There was no cloud that night making easier to see the stars and full moon. Okay, now he could understand why Red and Sans liked to watch stars. It was really beautiful.

“The moon is beautiful tonight,” Papyrus stated.

Edge nodded silently, without looking away from the stars.

“It’s shame that people are missing it because they are sleeping !” Papyrus added.

“We are just greater than the majority of people.”

“Yes, we are.”

Edge stayed a moment in awe before the stars. He then looked at Papyrus. He was beautiful too. Edge smiled. He loved him so much. He was really happy to be his boyfriend.

And then, Edge realised it. They were together, alone and it was a romantic atmosphere. Now was the perfect moment.

They were dating, but they never actually kissed. It was special for them, because it would their first kiss for both of them. He had been waiting for the perfect moment. And it was now.

Edge took Papyrus’ hands in his own, as the tip of his tail intertwined. He breathed in and out slowly. He could do this. He had seen Red and Sans do it many time. He knew how it worked.

“Edge? Are you alright?” Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. He could see that his boyfriend was nervous. He knew that Edge would never admit it though.

Without a word, Edge touched his cheek. And he kissed him. Papyrus did not react immediately. But then he quickly kissed him back. They both did not really know what they were doing but they tried their best.

When they eventually moved back, they looked at each other silently for a few seconds, blushing.

“Nyeh !” Papyrus said loudly. He was visibly very happy. He then hugged Edge with so much enthusiasms that he knocked him over. However, Edge did not mind as hugged Papyrus too.

This first kiss had been a little weird, but very enjoyable. He hoped that they would be able to kiss a lot in the future.

 

“Sans look !” Red suddenly said. Sans hoped that he had found Edge and Papyrus. Usually, the two lamias were up before them, complaining about the fact that they had slept all night. But this morning, they were nowhere to be seen and it was a bit worrying.

Sans got closer to his boyfriend. Red had indeed found at their lamias. The two small snakes were sleeping on the edge of the window, hugging each other. They had probably fallen asleep here last night. Sans smiled.They were cute.

“They are cute ! Their little tails are intertwined !” Red added, visibly excited.

Sans chuckled. They were cute, but his boyfriend was cute too.


End file.
